Attack on the Roxxon Power Plant
The Attack on the Roxxon Power Plant was an attempt by the combined forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the vigilante Ghost Rider to rescue Eli Morrow from Lucy Bauer. Background is kidnapped by Lucy Bauer]] While working with the Darkhold, Lucy Bauer was betrayed by Eli Morrow, who sought to use the infinite knowledge of the Book of Spells to gain superhuman abilities for himself.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Bauer remained trapped between dimensions within a Quantum Battery for years, but she was eventually released.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost She intended to use the Darkhold to return to a normal condition and kidnapped Morrow at the South Ridge Penitentiary. S.H.I.E.L.D. was unaware of the full history between Bauer and Morrow. They associated with the Ghost Rider, who happened to be Morrow's nephew, and intended to enlist Morrow's assistance to reclaim the Darkhold while ignoring his project of gaining superhuman abilities. After Morrow was kidnapped by Bauer, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to rescue him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Leo Fitz led an investigation and figured out that Bauer had taken Morrow to the Roxxon Power Plant, where both sought to pursue their own agenda. Attack A team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson, comprised of Melinda May, Alphonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz, allied with the Ghost Rider stormed the Roxxon Power Plant to rescue Eli Morrow. Meanwhile, Daisy Johnson was left in charge of the communications aboard the Zephyr One. While the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were progressing, Johnson informed them that there were more power spikes. The team split up, with Fitz and Mackenzie heading to the power plant's control room to shut down the systems while Coulson, May and the Ghost Rider went to find Morrow. As they went deeper in the facility, Coulson, May and the Ghost Rider were confronted by Lucy Bauer. As he was the only one able to fight her, the Ghost Rider remained behind while Coulson and May progressed further. kills Lucy Bauer]] Bauer and the Ghost Riderbriefly talked about Morrow and how he was the actual target of the Attack on Robbie and Gabe Reyes. Bauer went through the Ghost Rider's body, hoping to infect him with the demon psychosis, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. Reyes reproached Bauer with wanting to be some kind of god, but Bauer rejected the accusation, claiming that Morrow was the one pursuing this plan. In response, the Ghost Rider burnt Bauer down before going to find his uncle and confront him about Bauer's revelation. Coulson and May arrived in the chamber where Morrow and Bauer had designed a Quantum Particle Generator. They found the Darkhold and Coulson asked May to take the book to the Zephyr One. Meanwhile, Mackenzie and Fitz discovered that they could not stop the systems, prompting Mackenzie to head back to the Zephyr One as well to fetch an EMP device. reveals his betrayal]] Morrow joined Coulson in the reactor room. Upon learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken the Darkhold, Morrow decided to enact the final phase of his plan and revealed to Coulson that he had done everything to gain superhuman abilities, locking himself in the Quantum Particle Generator and activating the systems. Coulson tried to disconnect the Quantum Batteries powering the reactor, but to no avail. The process released a massive energy burst which made Coulson, Fitz and the Ghost Rider vanish. gains superhuman abilities]] Morrow got out of the generator and discovered that his plan had worked, making him able to generate matter seemingly out of nothing. As he made his way out of the power plant, he was found by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who intended to escort him. Upon noticing that Morrow was armed with a carbon spike, they raised their weapons only to be killed by Morrow who created carbon spears which pierced through their bodies. Morrow then escaped and created a carbon wall behind him to prevent anyone from following him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Aftermath , Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz are trapped between dimensions]] The energy burst caused Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson and the Ghost Rider to be trapped between dimensions and threatened to be dragged down into Hell. Refusing such a fate, the Spirit of Vengeance left Robbie Reyes' body to briefly transfer into Alphonso Mackenzie's. Meanwhile, Coulson and Fitz followed their friends who tried to rescue them. It was only thanks to Aida, who read the Darkhold and built an Inter-Dimensional Gate, that Coulson, Fitz and the Ghost Rider to escape. However, the process corrupted Aida and Holden Radcliffe's mind, which would lead to their betrayal against S.H.I.E.L.D. Having gained superhuman abilities, Eli Morrow became more and more drunk with power, intending to expand his abilities to create complex compounds, including living organisms. In the end, Morrow intended to replace all which was living by life created by himself. This pressured S.H.I.E.L.D. to try and stop him, which they eventually successfully did during the Battle at the Chinatown Crew Headquarters.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics References Category:Events